The 298th Hunger Games!
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Ashley Johnson of District 11 faces the challenges of the Hunger games.
1. List of Districts

_**The Districts of this Hunger Games are like Suzanne Collins' and michiganstate13's**_

_**District 1: Luxury**_

_**District 2: Masonry**_

_**District 3: Technology**_

_**District 4: Fishing**_

_**District 5: Power**_

_**District 6: Transportation**_

_**District 7: Lumber**_

_**D.8: Textiles**_

_**D.9 Grain**_

_**D.10 Livestock**_

_**D.11 Agriculture**_

_**D.12 Mining**_

_**D.13 Graphite**_

_**D.14 Music**_

_**D.15 Medical Study and Medicines**_

_**D.16 Space Exploration**_

_**D.17 Study of Teaching and Education**_

_**D.18 Muttations**_

_**D.19 Sports**_

_**D.20 Art**_

_**D.21 Science**_

_**D.22 Entertainment**_

_**Hope you enjoy the story! I own nothing :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Suzanne Collins does! :)**

**The 298****th**** Hunger Games!**

**Ashley**

**The counting was about to start for the 298****th**** Hunger Games, I was from District 11 one of the poorest districts, besides District 13. There are now 22 districts in Panem. The counting was down to 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES the announcer boomed and here are the 298****th**** HUNGER GAMES! **

**I raced off my pedestal closely followed by my district partner, Alnus. I ran toward the cornucopia picking up a long stick that had points on the end like old American Indians used. I grabbed the bag labeled 11 than ran off into the woods. I was walking around then quickly stopped as I heard voices coming from some people ahead of me.**

**I clambered up into a tree, they were the people from District 9, Cole and Lexis and District 10's Tiberius and Rae. Rae was talking about which districts they should alliance with and there were 2 they were debating about, 7 and 11. I myself thought I should alliance with District 17 or 16.**

**The sad song started playing and they showed the tributes who had died in the first day, none from 1 or 2, Dell from 3, Hans from 4, none from 5, both Trina and Alaska from 6, none from 7, 8, or 9, Tiberius from 10, none from 11 (YAY!), Yolanda from 12, both from 13 (Jackie and Tristan), Gale from 14, Nina and Bill from 15, none from 16, 17, 18, or 19, Jesse from 20, Both from 21 (Jasmine and Leno) and none from 22. **

**There were 30 people left including me, I was proud of myself for standing this long, I heard a loud boom from right behind me, the girl from 17 named Bailey, she was absolutely gorgeous. Careers probably killed her, and by the way I am 14 years old and my district partner is 16. **

**There was a nearby bow and arrow so of course I grabbed it and ran back up my tree waiting for anyone to get near me. I heard some rambling near me from (gasp) careers! I saw the girl from 2 looking up so I aimed my bow toward her and shot. I swore I had missed. I fired another at the boy from 1 it hit him square in the chest.**

**He gasped and people looked up I counted careers there were now 4 of them left when I killed the boy from 1 named Chalk. I jumped down from my tree running out of the woods by the cornucopia running straight into the boy from 17 named Ross.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

**POV Ashley Johnson**

**He smiled at me then he held out his hand and asked for an alliance. "Sure" I said with butterflies in my stomach. "Cool" he replied. I stopped short as I looked out into the battlefield; my district partner was fighting the boy from 5, Taz. I watched as they duked it out as Alnus got stabbed in the side and he fell slowly to the ground.**

** "****NO!" I screamed scrambling swiftly toward Taz. Ross was right behind me sword raised as he ran at Taz and his district partner Taryn. My arrow flew through Taryn's heart as she fell dead. **

**Ross had killed Taz, as we ran from the cornucopia finding a little shelter in a little cave. I was shivering so badly that one of my teeth broke and fell onto the cave floor. "Look to the sky" Ross whispered to me. **

**Here we go again, Chalk from 1, Wyst from 2 , Tyra from 3, Both from 5 (Taryn and Taz), One from 7 (Colette), Rihanna from 8, Both Harley and Maggie from 9, None from 10 today, Alnus from 11, Cinna from 12, Star from 16, Bailey from 17, George from 18, Otto from 19, Tess from 20, and Haley from 22. That leaves 14 people left, 4 people until they interview our families. **

**A knife whizzed past my face and hitting the cave wall, the boy from 16 stood there in the opening. Ross jumped in front of me as another knife headed at my head. "NO!" I screamed! "You little ass hole"! Ross was groaning on the ground as I grabbed my bow and arrows and shot one at his head hitting its mark on the District 16 boy Eton. **

** "****You should get some rest; I will find some leaves to help you get better". Ross didn't object he just let me do my thing when I came back. "Where did he stab you" I ask? "On the side of my stomach" he winced. I mushed the leaves and berries together and rubbed it where he got stabbed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

**POV Ashley Johnson**

**He shivered as it made contact then winced. "Your hands are cold" he laughed. "Oh, it doesn't matter" I whispered. "No it does he said here's some gloves that I brought with me" Ross replied. I put them on while kneeling down just talking to him. We talked about siblings we left behind, his younger sister and brother and my newborn sister. **

**This time there was only ten people left, Tape from 1, Macy from 22, Ashley from 11 (ME!), Ross from 17, Elsa from 18, Tauriel from 4, Lexis from 10, Wes from 2, Austin from 7, and Steven from 8. **

** "****Come on" Ross said urgently "it's time for the interviews"! We stationed outside the cornucopia where Tape's family was talking into the speaker. "I noticed how the girl from 4 was soooooo pretty" the mom screeched.**

**Next was Wes' family from 2, he had a sweet little sister and a caring mom, and a nice dad. Then Tauriel's family was there saying how good she was doing and she was proud of her. Then it was Austin's family from back in 7, they were really muscular including the younger sister, they said how he was really doing well in the trees and how he was making District 7 look good. **

**Then it was Steven's family from 8, saying how they were really proud of him and couldn't wait until he got back home! **

**Now it was my family's turn from back in District Eleven. "She's doing really well hiding and fighting good during these games I am sure she will come home for our 11!" my mom said proudly. My dad just nodded his head and smiled, my younger sister said "I just hope you will do well" and she also whispered "you have a crush and he has a crush on you" she giggled excitedly! **

**I was sure my face flushed crimson and so did Ross'. Then it was Ross's families turn and his younger brother said the same as my sis did "you have a crush on a girl from 11, Ashley!" I almost fell to the floor laughing as hard as I could. **

**His mom was more smart about her response "you have been smart during these games; you are like Skylar White and Valerie Amity out there"! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Chapter 4**

**POV Ashley Johnson**

**I didn't pay any attention to the next peoples families just Ross and I sat in awkward silence. Ross leaned over and held my hand and squeezed it. I felt like a fifth grade girl obsessing over holding hands. BOOM there was a cannon going off the 10****th**** placeman was Elsa from 18.**

** "****Leave" Ross said. "No, and why" I asked? "Careers run now!" I stood defiantly in the way as he tried to persuade me to leave. Another cannon BOOM!**

**Ninth place was harsh Macy from District 22, home of the beauty queens and dramatic people. The careers stormed into our cave sending the leaves flying. I stuck defiantly to my bow while Tauriel crept toward me with her spear. I fired an arrow burrowing its way into her calf. She fell to the ground cursing at me and by the way Tauriel was from District 4, the fishing district and one of the careers.**

**Tape and Wes from 1 and 2 were slowly getting to Ross and I ran desperately to his defense before I heard a whizzing sound. **

**Ross shouted as I turned around an arrow hitting my arm. I screamed in pain, turning to see Tape standing there gasping of pain, and behind him was Lexis from 10!**

**There was a BOOM and then another! Tape died first and got 8****th**** then Tauriel died and got 7****th****. **

**Wes decided it was a lost cause and ran away not before spearing Ross in the chest, and severely injuring Lexis from 10. I ran to her side but then there was a BOOM and a projection seeing her family crying hard as she died. 6****th**** place was taken; I was feeling confident now on my achievements. Five people were left, each of them more deadly than the others.**

**I hustled to get the correct leaves and berries again & when I came back he was groaning and blood was oozing out of the cut in his stomach. The projection screen said today we will have a little feast at the cornucopia, all are welcome. **

**I cleaned up the wound with some stream water and then spread the mixture of the leaves and the berries and he fell asleep.**

**So that night I just watched the projection and watched Steven and Austin fighting, Steven with a hammer and Austin with an axe. Hammer on axe was excitable and eventually an axe to the head can kill someone right? The boom was followed shortly with another battle, Austin against Wes who had charged him after the battle.**

**I woke Ross up and pointed at the screen in the sky, saying that if one would die we would win with the other one. "Wouldn't that be the luck" he said. We looked at one another and just stared in awe that we could be the winners of the 298****th**** Hunger Games! **

**Austin and Wes were battling fiercely knife on axe until…**

**BOOM! An axe went through Wes' head and the YOU THREE ARE THE WINNERS OF THE 298****th**** HUNGER GAMES! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5**

**POV Ashley Johnson**

**A day later I was getting dressed up in a light brown dress with silver lining and some 2 in. heels! The victory tour had started. **

**Austin and Ross came out of their dressing rooms in some pretty weird costumes if I do say so myself. **

**Austin was wearing a crown made out of sticks and a tree costume and Ross was wearing a pair of glasses and some suspenders that said READ THE WORLD and then the letters 17. **

**I was peering out the train as we watched the capitol scenery disappear when I felt a gentle touch on the shoulder.**

** "****Austin what's up" I asked? "Can I speak to you in the other part of the train" he asked? Ross looked over and mouthed what's he asking? I just followed Austin into the next train car.**

**He said "I heard Ross muttering about the 300****th**** Hunger Games, and District 23". "Wait, what is District 23 they don't exist"! I shouted. He squeezed my hand "We never saw the other districts coming either". Right then Ross opened the door and saw us there.**

** "****It's not what you think" I said quickly. "Yes it is what I think Ashley and I can't believe you'd do this to me" his eyes glowed threateningly purple.**

**A box swirled beside me but I stood my ground as it hit me in the side sending me flying. I landed with a thud on the ground. Austin sent a fist into Ross' stomach and a box swirled and hit Austin in the side. We were almost ready to arrive at District 1 so I said "let's stop we're almost here already". **

**My hair was braided and long down my back, and I knew what I was going to say to District 1 already.**

**When we stepped outside I made a shocking decision that would shock people in every district. "These last couple days has improved me, to be better than what my district expects. This district expects too much of themselves as does District 2. Congratulations to the victors of this district" I announced. The victors cold eyes stared me down as I walked back to get into my next outfit. **

**My eyes look at my stylist as she begs me to try on this dress. It looks drop dead gorgeous, not something district 11 would wear. One strap would spread over my shoulder pure white as the whole dress is white, and then it fades into silver as it goes down my legs. **

**She does my hair into a neat ponytail putting little sparkles in my hair. I walk into the room to see Ross in a black tux and a 17 in his hair. I just sit down wordlessly and watch District 2 come into view. **

**Austin walked in dressed as a - tree. "What my stylist makes District 7 wear". Austin walked to the food car, as Ross slid into the seat next to me. **

** "****What do you want" I ask? "You look" a pause from him as he thinks it through "really gorgeous". **

** "****Thanks" I blush furiously as Austin walks back into the car. No compliments from him of course he just sits into a chair by his stylist. My stylist walks in (Her name is Veronica) and sits next to them. **

**Not many show up at the District 2 place to mourn them for. Just the father for Wyst and Wes' father came for him. I said how Wes' strategy was almost going to work and he would be alongside us now, and I said how Wyst was not as bad as the other careers. **

**Then while I was trying to get on the train I heard a whoosh and an arrow shot from the crowd hitting me in the leg. I dropped to my knees blood pouring from the gash. Ross helped me get into the train and a servant girl from District 15 came to help the wound. **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

POV Ashley Johnson

**I found out the girl's name was Susi and I thanked her for everything she did for me. She wrapped my leg in elastic red stuff. I trudged toward my stylist Veronica and she suggested "How about a sparkling red dress with silver lining down it" for District 3 of course. Tyra's whole family grandparents, aunts, uncles, parents and sisters came for her and Dell's mother and brother came for him.**

**Ross did an amazing speech about how District 3's people were really doing well these days and how Tyra was smart and she deserved to be with us.**

**Most of their eyes went straight to my leg, not that I minded, they needed to see that I won with a price. And also what District 2 could do and that they were out of control. I stepped back onto the train car readying for District 4 where Tauriel was from and the boy was Hans. **

**Veronica asked if I wanted to wear a light brown dress again, with little imprints that said District 11 with a white crown. I of course said that would be fantastic! **

**Once I walked out with my tiara on I felt like a queen, until I see what the stylists did. Ross was wearing a gold crown with a blue t-shirt and jeans. **

**A CROWN AND TIARA! Austin walked in embarrassed to see what the stylists had created for us. District 4 went by in a blur and we were on our way to District 5. Taryn and Taz were from here, we had killed them.**

**I felt so ashamed that day of what I had done in the past to these innocent people. A yellow spiraled dress with green sparkles was my new dress for District 5. **

**Ross walked out with a pair of designer jeans that were for boys of course and was waiting for his stylist to get done with the shirt. He just looked awkward though I blushed and sat down. He quickly put it on and sat next to me. My hair was up in a bun, my hair color is golden blonde, some people said that my hair could make people faint.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

POV Ashley Johnson

**When we said our things about District 5's people District 6 went by faster than any other and Austin had left to go to District 22 as his home district was 7. Veronica decided me, Ashley needed something fantastic to wow the crowd. **

**She fashioned it herself she told me I cried from how beautiful it looked. Even Susi walked in and told me I would look good in it. It was stunning bright pink with silver high heels and sparkles in my hair. **

**I kept tripping on my high heels so Susi showed me how to walk in them without falling. When I went into the car where we would get out I sighed, I never wanted to look pretty or be in a wealthier district than 11. I just wanted my old life back, but little did I know the 300****th**** Hunger Games were soon.**

**Ross had a red t-shirt and some jeans with holes in it. Of course to help with how District 7 would sometimes act. He plunked down next to me in the booth putting his arm around me as District 7 came into view. "Are you ok"? He asked me**

** "****You're really asking me that now"? I sniffed. **

** "****I know, it may be a little late but I realize I was wrong now." He whispered. **

**District 7 greeted us with cheering from the crowd and Austin's family rushed over to me congratulating me on my victory. His district partner's family was weeping silently as they looked at me in envy.**

**This time I just stayed silent watching the crowd. No one said anything even the crowd just a stare down, until Ross said polite things about the girl. We hopped back onto the train and Veronica was complaining how we had to stop in 8 to pick up Austin from his stop in District 22.**

**Veronica cursed slightly as I had ten minutes to pick out my dress before we got to District Eight. I decided to pick out one with stunning black heels, the dress was sleek black with a number on front, 11.**

** "****Fantastic choice my lady" Veronica said. "My lady?" I laughed. "Well" she said "You could be the face of District 11 but you don't choose too, why?" "Because" I say "That's not what District Eleven chooses to do".**

**Both Austin and Ross' mouths dropped as I strolled into the room my heels clicking behind me. When we arrived at District 8 I addressed the crowd for the first time in a long time "Steven deserved to win, he was smart, powerful, and brave. This district should be proud of what he did."**

**District 9 would be tricky, sly, whatever I wore would be carefully addressed. Harley and Maggie were from 9, though they both died, District 9 was proud of them. The Grain District is what they were called. They had many victors as of late, they were becoming powerful. Could the same be said of the other grain district?**

** "****Harley and Maggie were very determined in the Games; their determination caused their deaths, by the careers. Though they died, their souls live on, in this district in the one district where they know what is right." Ross said. After our short trip to 9 I breathed quickly, my district was next to district 9, I was so close to my family. **

**District 10 was next. Lexis' family would be hard to face, she was so good in the games that it was hard to see her family.**

**I wore the same thing for District 10 as I did for 9 and they cheered us as we stepped off the train. "District 10's Lexis was very deadly in the Hunger Games, she deserved to be here next to us" Austin directed. Her family cried and sobbed in the crowd as one of the victors looked at me particularly. Later I would find out, his name was Titan.**

**I was hurried off the train and to another with Susi and Veronica bustling behind me as I would be going to District 22 by myself. They hired personal security from my district of 11.**

** "****Russell! Haley! Terry!" I shout with joy as they congratulate me with hugs. **

** "****You did wonderful in the Games" Terry says! "We are going to be yours and Ross' personal security when you go to District 12 and the rest of the way" Russell states.**

**Haley remains speechless as Veronica readies me for District 22's flashing cameras and video cameras. She decides I need something flashy, a red dress, with lipstick (gross), and red high heels. **

**Haley walks me out the door to District 22 and I practically go blind as cameras flash on me. "Good luck" she winces as she gets camerized. **

**I make a nice speech about how the history of this District lives on, and how their 2 tributes showed what this district was all about.**

**Haley, Russell, and Terry load me back into the car as we head straight to District 12. When we were passing through District 13 our train is wrecked off the tracks. **

**Haley screams and Terry shouts and Russell tries to break the door for us to get out before we die! Veronica and Susi gather medicines when the door slides open.**

** "****Everybody out" District 13 representative says. "No" I say defiantly. "Didn't you see the sign on the train it is the District 11 symbol, which else it would be rather than the victor of District 11!" I scream! **

**Russell and Terry shoot their guns and I duck as he aims for the District 13 security. Veronica screams as Susi shoots medicine at the District 13 people. Veronica runs out of the car dashing toward the front of the train screaming for it to go! **

**I felt like I was in slow motion. Watching that bullet. It goes straight though Veronica and she drops dead, slumped over. I let out a high pitched scream and Haley covers her ears and Terry runs to the front starts the train and lets us go.**

**Russell tries to help me get calm by lotioning my hands and Haley says she will be my personal stylist now. I felt like a bullet went through me, Veronica I later learned was from District 3 the machine district basically.**

**My lipstick ran and my mascara was running as well as I cried and sobbed as we were herded off the train by Terry and Ross helped me onto the old one.**

**Haley followed me onto the car then Terry and Russell. "What happened" Ross asks? "Ambush, in District 13, 1 dead from District 3, stylist, and Ashley is unstable, she can't go out in District 12." Haley directs. "Neither in District 13 it is unsafe for her, whoever wants her dead in 13 will be there" Russell whispers.**

**So I stayed aboard in District 12, then in District 13 our train slowed again. "Oh (blank) not this again" Haley cusses. "Leave Ashley Johnson at this stop, or else one of you gets shot". The loudspeaker booms. **

** "****I will go and see what happens in District 13, we cannot risk someone's life on the train, and if we do it is me" Ashley says sadly.**

** "No I won't let you do that" Ross shouts at me! "They want me not you" I say to him. Ross forces me to stay when we arrive at District 13 and Haley, Terry, Russell, and Ross sit ne**

**next to me as Austin goes out. **

**Gunfire is the first thing I hear, then a strangled yell from Austin. Ross dashes out and I scream in horror as he drags Austin in. Austin was shot. **

** "****Susi, where's Susi!" Haley screams. "Might as well say goodbye to your District 7 victor, as Susi was left behind in 13 when you ran, Ashley, run to Fourteen if you think you're safe". The mysterious voice says again.**

**Terry slams the acceleration button and we screech as we floor it into District 14. This time I go outside with Ross and Austin is being patched up by some nurses that were volunteers from District 15 and District 21.**

**Once again Ross delivers a fantastic speech about District 14. I thank the nurses for their help and Austin will be ready to go when it's time for District 17.**

**Russell gives us a status report saying "District 15 is coming up quick, and District 16 is a no go because of the hostile reports of anti-district 11 things going on there."**

** "****This district has stood for a long time, wealthy, but tainted when 17 had their war with the Capitol and 15 took sides with 17." I say "But today they stand united together as strong as they could be, helping people all over Panem". **

**Ross leaves us as he heads to District 13 and the nurses are gone because it's a weekend now, it's time for their breaks so I check on Austin's wound on his chest. I patch it up with some medicines they gave me and he thanks me for everything I could do.**

**When Haley arrives it's time for my new dress she says. "It might have taken me a while but it looks drop dead gorgeous"! She squeals! The dress was stunning silver and faded into white at the bottom it reached the floor, she supplied me with a white headband that I always used to wear. **

**Ross' little sister walks up to the podium and asks me to talk to her for a little while. I smile at her as Austin says his speech and she tells me her name is Alexa and she's nine right now. We meet up with Ross in District 18 and Haley busies me with dress choices. "Red, white, silver, black, or blue" she asks?**

**I decide to go with the blue one and I get in it, as I am almost late to get to the podium. **

** "****This district's tributes were very smart with mutations and other beasts in the Hunger Games" Austin says. There was a loud gun-shot and Ross screams out with pain.**

** "****ROSS!" I scream. I kneel at his sides and pull him inside and Alexa weeps as Haley drags her out of the room. Austin, Russell, and Terry were also out of the room so I gathered the medicines and everything that would remove the wound. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8**

**POV Ashley Johnson**

**He was wincing and shouting with pain as I carefully used the tweezers to take the bullets out of his side and lower leg. I put disinfectant on both of them, and put two gauze pads on them. He winced and said "Thank you Ashley, I don't know what I could have done without your help".**

**He went to sleep and I and Alexa were sitting beside him while he slept. We were almost to District 19 so they told me, Ross and I should stay in the train while Austin goes out and speaks to them. **

**I started reading the history of the districts when I felt a gentle touch in my hand, then the touch wrapping around my hand. I looked over and it was Ross' hand but he was sleeping, but smiling. I poured the medicine down his throat and Austin went outside and addressed the crowd of District 19.**

**Haley came in and told me "Ashley you will go outside to District 20, but Ross will stay in here." The sun was shining bright in the beautiful artistic streets of District 20. **

** "****This district is wonderful, and so loves to outsiders, thank you, and your tributes were smart, artistic, and loving." I said warmly to the crowd. **

**The crowd cheered for me and I did the three fingered signal to them. "Wonderful job!" Haley applauded! Russell clapped me on the back and said "Nice job, you did wonderful out there they loved you!" **

**District 21 was science experiments and of course Terry told me "You cannot go to District 21 because of the hostile positions, only Austin will go, but you will be going back to District 11 in a couple of minutes pack your stuff, you're coming with Haley, Russell, and me to District 11!" **

**Ross was going back to District 17, I don't know how I felt about that, and so was Alexa. **

**I was getting ready to leave for my last stop, District 11, when I felt two arms go around me. I heard laughing coming from Alexa and I just whirled around and saw Ross standing there. **

** "****I will miss you, Ashley" Ross says. "Me too" I say back. I finally walk out the door in a light brown dress with little corn designs on it. I walk out with no looking back, because if I look back it will make me want to go back. I hear the crowd erupt with applause and the trains roar away from the station.**


End file.
